We're Like Brothers
by SkyeXChase
Summary: Poor little six year old Wally Trollman has to deal with his cousins' terrible behavior after they discover his weakness. Constantly tied up and helpless, he soon has no choice but to tell his parents he can no longer take the pain they're giving him.
1. Chapter 1

Wally and Norville were laying outside, waiting for their cousin's, Ray, Reese, Ronson, Radley, Ricky, Ramona, and Julius to arrive. They were coming to take care of Wally and Norville while Wally's parents were going to go on vacation.

Wally and Norville were laying in the grass, looking up at the clouds.

"Norville, look at that one." Wally said, pointing to a puffy cloud. "That one looks like a flower."

"Ooh...!" Norville rolled over and ended up laying on top of Wally's belly. The young troll gave Norville a gentle scratch on his neck. Just then, the little dragon started giggling.

"What's so funny, buddy?" Wally asked, hearing his giggling.

"That cloud looks like Gina's toes." Norville barked. Wally giggled along with his pet dragon.

"Yeah, it does." they both shared a good laugh, then went back to staring at the clouds. "Hey, that one -" before he could finish, he saw Ray looking down at him. "Looks like Ray?"

"Hey Wally!" Ray shouted. "Hey guys, I found Wally."

"Ray, you're here!" Wally jumped up and hugged him. Finally, Reese, Ronson, Radley, Ricky, Ramona, and Julius caught up.

"Wally! Long time no see!" shouted Ramona, who was holding Julius in her arms.

"Hey Ramona. Hi Reese, hi Ricky, hi Ronson, hi Radley, and hi Julius."

"Hi!" they all said.

"You're house is amazing!" said Reese.

"Thanks."

"Can you show us your room?" Ramona asked.

"We just got here, Ramona." growled Ricky.

"Well, we haven't been over here in years." she said.

"It's okay. We can go in now." Wally said.

"You sure?" Radley asked. "Ramona rushes things too much."

"Yes, I'm positive. Follow me." Wally lead them to his house, and they followed. But before Radley could start walking, Ramona smacked him on the face.

"Ow!" he yelped.

"I don't always rush things." she said, walking away.

Once they arrived in Wally's room, Ray was in awe.

"Whoa! Your room is awesome!" Ray said.

"It looks bigger than it looks from outside." said Ramona.

"You're lucky to have a mom and dad like them." said Ricky. Wally and Norville smiled at each other, then sat down on their bed. Ray sat next to them.

"You're six, correct?" Ray asked.

"Yes."

"The only time I remember seeing you is when you were just three months old."

"Yeah, and you were so adorable." Ramona said.

"I heard that you have friends." Ronson said.

"Oh, yeah. I do." Wally replied.

"Which one of them is your best friend?" Radley asked. "One you'd do anything for, and one you met first."

"Gina Giant. She's a giant."

"Really? Cool!" Ricky cried.

"I've always wanted to meet a giant." said Ronson.

"Do you like like her?" Ray asked.

"Uhh..." Wally didn't really know how to answer that. He wouldn't mind saying he loved her like a sister, but the answer to that question was just going to be kept to himself.

"You can tell me." Ray said. "You and me are close. Together we're like brothers." he dug his rough fingers into Wally's belly, causing him to screech with laughter. Ray quickly stopped and stared at Wally like he was insane, then looked at his siblings, and then back at Wally.

"Did he just laugh when you touched his belly?" Reese asked. Ray clawed Wally's belly again, making him laugh and try pushing his hand away. Ray put his nose down to Wally's.

"Are you ticklish?" he asked. Wally gulped.

"Only a little.." he answered.

"Only a little, huh? Well, there's only one way to see if that's the truth." Ray smirked and clawed Wally's ribs hard.

"AAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! RAHAHAHAHAY! STOP IT!" he squirmed and tried pushing him away.

"Yup, he's ticklish, alright." Radley said.

"Extremely ticklish, that is." said Ricky, who got on the bed and pinned the young troll boy's arms down. Ray giggled and started scratching under Wally's arms.

"GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA! NO! NOHOHOHO! STOHAHAHAHAHAP!" he squirmed and wiggled around.

"Whoa, this might be a weak spot." Ray said, watching his fingers wiggle on Wally's underarms.

"Ray! Cut it out! He said stop!" Ramona said, slapping Ray on the arm.

"Shut up! I can do whatever I want with this ticklish kid."

"No, Ray, seriously!"

"QUIT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! RAY! I CAN'T HAHAHAHAHAHAHA TAKE IT! AHAHAHAHAHA!" Wally laughed loudly, kicking his short legs around. Norville just watched, his heart thumping. He couldn't stand tickling, and couldn't stand watching others being tickled. Especially when the person being tickled is laughing loudly and can't protect themselves. The dragon put his hands over his ears and hid underneath the bed.

"You are one, ticklish little kid." said Radley. "None of us are ticklish. Not even Ramona, and she's a girl."

"GET OFF! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE! PLEHEHEHEHEASE GET OFF! I CAN'T TAKE IT! PLEASE!" he begged.

"Aww, you see? He said please, Ray. He's begging you." Ramona said. Ray rolled his eyes and stopped tickling Wally.

"You alright, buddy?" Reese asked.

"I'm good." Wally responded. Ramona hugged him tightly.

"Your laugh is so adorable." she said.

"Oh, thanks." Wally hugged her back.

"I still can't believe it, though." said Ray. "You're ticklish? I thought this whole family of trolls weren't ticklish."

"Is that a bad thing?" Wally asked.

"Are you kidding? Heck no! This is great!"

"What do you mean?" Ramona asked, then her eyes widened. "Uh oh..."

"Uh oh, what?" Wally asked, a bit nervous and confused.

"Um, Wally." she started. "Why don't you go check on Julius? He's with your parents."

"Sure, ok." he stepped out of his room and walked into the living room.

"Ray, you're insane! Don't tickle torture him!" Ramona tried to say quietly.

"You can't tell me what to do. I'm the oldest here!" Ray argued. Norville listened from underneath the bed. "I've always wanted my own tickle slave."

"Tickle slave? Really?" Reese giggled a bit.

"And Wally is the perfect one." said Ricky. "He's six years old, and extremely ticklish."

"And you know what extremely ticklish means? More laughter! We could spend time tickling him for hours!" Radley shouted with glee. All five, Ronson, Radley, Ricky, Reese, and Ray slapped hands and cheered like they had just won a game. Ramona stared at them like they were completely insane, which they were.

"You all are crazy!" she hollered. "You can't do this to Wally. He's our cousin."

"We know that, Ramona. We're not gonna hurt em' or nothing." said Ronson.

"Listen, I've done research on tickle torture. Tickle torture can cause pain, vomiting, or very unpleasant twitching that can cause the victim to cry. If you just tickle him for a minute or two without tying him up, that's fine with me." Ramona explained. Ray rolled his eyes.

"Stop being Miss Know - it - all." he growled.

"And when did you become his mother?" Reese snapped.

"But it's true. And remember, Wally's only a baby."

"Yeah, yeah! We get it." Ricky said. "Calm your jiggling jugs. He's gonna be just fine."

"I'm serious! If I find him tied up and you all tickling him, you're going down."

"What's the big deal anyways? At least we're not gonna do it to you." Ronson said angrily.

"Just making sure my cousin feels safe, and not harmed." Ramona walked out of the room and into the living room to check on Julius, Wally, and Wally's parents.

"Gosh, why is she so concerned?" Ray asked.

"I dunno. But ignore her and her selfish self. Our plan is perfect!" Reese cheered.

"But just so you all know, Wally is only, and will always only be MY tickle slave."

"Gotcha, Ray." Ricky gave him a thumbs up and grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning was bright and warm. Wally and Norville were still sleeping next to each other.

His door was slowly being opened, and Ray peeked in. He smirked when he saw that Wally was still asleep.

'My very own tickle slave...' he thought. 'Get ready for what's coming for you.' he quickly walked in and shut the door, knowing his siblings were asleep.

Luckily, Wally's parents had left the house to catch their plane, and Ramona was outside jogging around the house.

Ray had ropes in his hands, slowly coming closer to the bed. He carefully grabbed his new "slave's" ankle and tied it with rope, and did the same to his other ankle and wrists. Then, tied the other side of the ropes to the bed posts. Now he had Wally tied tightly in an X position. He was a bit impressed with how he handled tying him tightly. There was no way Wally could break free.

'Now it's time for my favorite part. The part I've been waiting for.' he pushed Norville off the bed and climbed on top of his victim. Norville squealed when he hit the floor, causing Wally to wake up.

"Huh? Norville?" The troll kid looked around, then noticed Ray on top of him. "Ray? What are you doing?" he tried sitting up, but realized he couldn't.

"Haha! I've got you right where I want you." Ray said.

"What are you doing to me?" without warning, Ray scratched Wally's ribs hard with his rough fingers. "WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Wally laughed loudly, twisting and turning against the strong ropes. He tensed his belly while trying to roll over.

"That's right, slave! Try and break free. But it's no use, just face the fact that you're my tickle slave now!" Ray said, then started giggling at Wally's futile attempts to try and wiggle free. Norville whimpered and hid underneath the bed.

"EHHAHAHAHAHAHA! WHY?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed. Ray quit tickling his ribs and then got to work on tickling his feet. He took hold of his left foot and held his toes in place, then started scratching the sole of his foot. "YAAAAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHO!" Wally screamed, trying to clench his toes for protection. Ray laughed dramatically, watching Wally's right foot wiggle around.

"Too bad, slave. No way out. You're stuck with me." Poor Wally felt helpless and weak. He couldn't really do anything else about it but laugh and squirm.

"AAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I CAN'T! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH GOSH! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Coochi coochi coo!" chanted Ray. He stopped torturing his left sole and began torturing his right sole with his rough fingers.

"WAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

STOHAHAHAHAHAP! PLEASE! I CAN'T HAHAHAHAHAHAHA TAKE IT!" tears were in the corners of his eyes.

"Nope. I'm gonna tickle you to death!"

"NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH! I CAN'T! HAHAHAHAHA!" he started to cry while laughing.

"Aww, what's the matter, slave? I thought you weren't ticklish. Oh wait, that's right. You're extremely ticklish! Muahahahaha!" out of nowhere, Ray turned to look at his victim and began scratching under his arms. Wally was off gaurd, and immediately started screaming, begging for Ray to stop.

"GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA! PLEHEHEHEHEASE RAY! STOP! EHEHEHEHEHE!" Wally's face turned red as tears kept running down his cheeks.

Ray stopped to give the young troll a break. Wally's chest was rising up and down as he tried catching his breath.

"I think the others can help me with this." Ray said to himself.

"Ray, please! No more tickling!" Wally begged. "I've had enough already." Norville crawled out from under the bed and looked at his owner.

"Stop talking, slave." Just then, the door swung open, and in came Ronson, Radley, Ricky, and Reese.

"Hey Ray, you started without us?" Radley asked, yawning.

"We heard him screaming to the top of his lungs." Ronson said.

"Well, he's my tickle slave. I can start when I want to." Ray said. "But you all came in at the right time. I've got a plan." the five of Wally's cousins huddled up in a corner of the room and whispered to one another. Wally watched with a bad feeling. Norville hopped on the bed next to Wally and licked the tears off his cheeks, then snuggled with his chest. Soon, the boys walked closer towards Wally and were giggling. Norville started to growl at them, trying to protect his owner. Ronson was at Wally's left side, Reese was at his right, Ricky was at his left foot, Radley was at his right foot, and Ray was on top of him. Wally gulped nervously.

"What're you all gonna do?" he asked.

"Something we've all been waiting for." answered Reese. "Ray, count down to one so we can all go for it."

"And five... four... three... two... one!" All five immediately started tickling him, and it was terribly unbearable.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH GOSH! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Now he was squirming all over the place, trying to escape this torture. Reese and Ronson used their left hand's fingers to scratch under his arms, and used their right hand's fingers to claw his ribs. Ricky and Radley were holding his toes in place, and were scratching the soles of his feet. Ray, of course, pulled Wally's pajama shirt up and began wiggling his fingers on his belly, and would sometimes bring them down to his sides. It was the worse agony ever brought to his life. "AAHAHAHAHAHA! QUIT IT! HEHEHAHAHAHAHA! PLEHEHEHEHEASE!" Norville whimpered, watching as tears ran down Wally's cheeks. He hopped off the bed and ran out of the room.

The dragon ran out of the house and started howling for help. Ramona came jogging towards him just in time.

"Hey Norville, buddy." she pet Norville on the head. "What's wrong?"

"Wally!" he barked in response.

"Wally? What's wrong with him?"

"The boys are tickle torturing him!" Ramona gasped.

"I knew it was a bad idea to leave them in there!" she ran into the house, and Norville followed. In the living room, she could hear Wally's hard laughter, and he was begging for life. She swung the door open and crossed her arms, watching them laugh at Wally's futile attempts to try and break free. To get their attention, she coughed, loud enough for them to hear.

"Oh, hey Ramona." Radley said nervously. "Hehe, uh, sure is nice today, right?" Ramona raised an eyebrow, tapping one foot.

"Ok, seriously? We were just having fun." Ray said.

"Untie him." she ordered.

"You can't tell me what to do, I'm the -"

"Untie him, now! The phone is right in the kitchen, and I can call mom and dad." Ray rolled his eyes and untied Wally's wrists, and Radley and Ricky untied his ankles. Once he was untied, Ramona picked the six year old up and started kissing him on the cheek. "If you cold hearted losers do this again, I'm calling mom and dad. How could you do that to this sweet little angel? He's our cousin." she smiled at Wally. "You okay, sweetie?"

"I'm fine. Thanks Ramona." he wrapped his arms around her neck and lay his head on her shoulder.

"I've got my eyes on you boys." she left the room with Wally and Norville.

"Thanks Ramona." Wally said again.

"Anytime, Wally. It was Norville who called for help." she said, patting Norville on the head.

"Thanks Norville. What would I do without you?" Wally hugged Norville tightly. The pet dragon smiled and held his head up high, proud of himself.

"He's like your very own brother. Always protecting you and playing with you." Just then, they heard Julius crying. "Oh, gotta go get him." Ramona kissed Wally on the cheek and walked over to Julius's crib.

"Thank you so much, Norville." Wally said with a smile.

"You're welcome." Norville licked Wally on the cheek.


End file.
